


Что случилось с Хакуби во время Конца света

by steinvor



Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: АУ, Энсуи Энджу/Хакуби/Ёруаки Ёрубаши,пока в основном сюжете манги в очередной раз размазывают сопли, Ракан с Принцем умерли, Мия и Кадзухи плачут, пособники Кинрея решают сменить сферу/объект приложения своих действий.
Relationships: Ensui Enju / Shirakawa Hakubi / Yorubashi Yoruaki





	Что случилось с Хакуби во время Конца света

**Author's Note:**

> честно говоря, мангу пролистываю, смотрю только сцены с Мией, Энсуи и Хакуби, иногда с Кадзухи или Тодзи  
> Благодаря тому, что мангака уделяет мало времени так называемым "плохим персонажам" есть возможность насочинять кучу альтернативных пропущенных сцен с этими персами

« Так значит Апокалипсис отменяется?»  
Высокий темноволосый молодой человек со связанными руками попытался глазами подать знак, что у него затекли руки, и кляп пропитался слюной, и вообще, что на всякие пустяки у него остается мало времени.  
Энсуи Энджу несмотря на свое жалкое униженное положение пленника, развил такую бурную активность, что приглядывающий за ними Такуми решил снизойти до того, чтобы освободить сначала его, а потом и остальных пособников Кинрея.  
Вокруг творилось что-то невообразимое. Что-то рушилось, меняло свою кристаллическую структуру, потом главные инициаторы Конца света, как изначально и предполагалось, Ракан с Тигусой, и Принц с Кинреем одновременно умерли, и ему тоже пришла в голову мысль, раз уж он решился на провалившийся мятеж и заранее подписал себе с друзьями смертный приговор, то в принципе, его больше ничего с этой устаревшей земной моралью уже не связывает. Так что в сторону все эти мелочные сантименты, надо брать зазевавшегося врага голыми руками.  
Точнее переметнувшегося предателя, Сиракаву Хакуби. Как говорится, тепленьким и полуголым, в этом его ужасном оборванном кимоно без рукавов, с соблазнительно оголенными ключицами и плечами, пока тот не очухался от недавнего потрясения.  
Энсуи Энджу воспользовавшись тем, что большая часть пленивших их нумерованных детей в растерянности не знала, что говорить и что со всем этим делать, отвел подальше в сторонку не менее расстроенного смертью Ракана Хакуби.  
\- Раз уж у нас появилось немного свободного времени, а я уверен, что эта передышка вот-вот закончится, понабегут твои новые друзья, или появятся еще какие-нибудь проблемы…В общем, Хакуби, ты наконец позволишь себя поцеловать?  
Пока получивший еще одну порцию смертельного потрясения юнец очаровательно хлопал распахнутыми дымчато-серыми глазами, Энсуи Энджу не теряя времени прижал Хакуби к ближайшему стволу наиболее пышно цветущего дерева, будет хоть какая-нибудь защита от нескромных и жаждущих хлеба и зрелищ чужих глаз, и настойчиво и нагло поцеловал.  
Прямо с языком, а затем еще и с руками, бесцеремонно шарящими по стройному гибкому телу.  
Как хорошо, как предусмотрительно то, что Хакуби не носит штанов!  
Горячие и бесстыдно настойчивые жесткие пальцы Энсуи Энджу как-то сами собой проникли через тонкую синюю ткань одежды.  
Несмотря на пикантность ситуации и невозможность оказать физическое сопротивление зажавшему его в невыгодной позиции взрослому, высокомерное лицо Сиракавы Хакуби сохраняло непроницаемо-презрительное и даже спокойно-отстраненное, как будто не его здесь прилюдно пытаются изнасиловать! - выражение.  
\- Давно хотел это с тобой сделать, - наконец оторвался от своего увлекательного занятия Энджу, - я имею в виду, зажать тебя где-нибудь в тупике и медленно и неторопливо исследовать твое тело. Все и везде. Внутреннюю поверхность твоего бедра, твоего рта, твоего нутра, в конце концов. Ты хоть понимаешь о чем я говорю? Для того чтобы овладеть мужчиной приходится соблюдать определенные условия. Еруаки ведь ни о чем подобном с тобой не говорил? Ты такой неопытный, даже не умеешь по-настоящему целоваться…  
\- Оставь Хакуби в покое, - с угрожающим видом негромко, но очень зловеще прошипел еле сдерживающий себя несвоевременно упомянутый Еруаки. – Или по крайней мере, займи очередь. Раз уж у нас появилось альтернативное будущее, то почему бы мне тоже не воспользоваться подвернувшимся моментом?  
\- О, Хакуби, ты такой популярный, ты не боишься, что тебя трахнут одновременно сразу двое таких отчаянных поклонников?  
Акиичи со своими неразлучными друзьями Минари и Юуго, словно торжественные свидетели на свадьбе, поспешили занять наиболее выгодную, с панорамным обзором на всех участников сексуального действа, позицию.  
Где-то в стороне, наблюдательный и невозмутимо спокойный нумерованный парень по имени Гоши зафиксировал какую-то подозрительную активность среди бывших врагов, но углядев среди собравшихся в небольшую толпу зевак белобрысую макушку Акиичи, решил, что так этому молодому господинчику и надо.

**Author's Note:**

> Энсуи Энджу, красавец №1  
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86910251.png
> 
> Йоруаки Йорубаши, красавчик №2  
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86910255.jpg
> 
> Сиракава Хакуби в одежде "нумерованного ребенка", которого обзывали раньше "молодой господин"  
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86909456.jpg


End file.
